You Belong with Me
by Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101
Summary: This is a different kind of you belong with me. Who's Sabrina dating? Why can't she go to the dance on Friday? And why on EARTH is Puck listening to Taylor Swift!


**So obviously this is a song fic. Featuring Taylor Swift's song, you belong with me. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh guys, VOTE FOR MY POLE!Just go on my profile and vote for up to two choices!**

**Oh and check out thecomputernerd01 on youtube! He's the best youtuber ever! CHECK HIM OUT AND SUBSCRIBE TO HIM! (The link is on my profile)**

**Summary: This is Taylor Swift's you belong with me, in a twist. Why is Puck listening to Taylor Swift, why can't Sabrina go to Friday night's dance? Who's Sabrina dating? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm, or the original you belong with me…but I do own Puck's version. Well actually Puck would own that but…never mind.**

**(Oh and guys sorry about switching the POV's so much, It was the only way for you to realize what's going on…)**

(Puck's POV)

"I can't believe there going on _another _date! That's the fifth time this week. I mean do they even like each other? He's always complaining about everything she does. I mean look, the other day he had two slices of cake at school and she says 'someone's got an appetite, chubby' and then he got all angry at her for no reason! I mean c'mon he was just joking!" I complained tossing a miniature basketball into the mini hoop on my door.

I had gotten a new room, one that wasn't magical, when I turned 15. Of course I only looked 15; I really was 4,017 on the inside. It had 3 dark green walls and one light green one. It looked really cool. I had a bunch of junk lying around the room too so it looked and smelled home-y…well, at least to me it did.

Daphne looked at me from her upside-down position on my bed. "Puck, trust me, I love all the romantic stuff, and especially when it involves my sister, but believe me I think spending almost every night together is a bit much too." And with that she got up and walked out of my room.

I sighed in frustration and walked out of my room, slamming my door behind me. I walked down the hall and walked right into Sabrina's room (She and Daphne didn't share one anymore so I didn't have to worry about the marshmallow being in there). Of course, Grimm wasn't there. She was on another date with _him. _With that jockish, self absorbed, freaky, tight wearing, JERK!

I walked over to her desk and looked at all the picture's she had. I skipped right passed the one's of her and all her family member and went straight towards the picture of her and Peter. He had just finished a football game and his shaggy black hair (that's right, the movie and book descriptions were way off) was damp and falling into his eyes. Sabrina was standing next to him, one of his arms was around her waist, and she was smiling brightly at the camera. Peter was winking in the picture, and almost everyone but Sabrina knew he was winking at the girl taking the picture, Jessica Steinbeck, Head cheerleader.

I scowled and moved onto the last picture. It was one of my favorites; I had one just like it hanging up on my wall in my room. It was a picture of me and Sabrina, our arms thrown over each other's shoulders and grinning like mad. We were covered in green goo from a backfired prank of mine. We were around thirteen in the picture; it was the day we decided to stop hating each other and become best friends. We still are best friends, but lately, she's been hanging around her boyfriend so much I barely get to say hi in the hallway.

I sighed and put the picture back down on the desk. I looked over to my right and saw Sabrina's new radio. The song that had last been playing was paused. I walked over to the stereo and hit play. Almost instantly I knew Sabrina had been listening to Taylor Swift. She, Daphne, and Red were all obsessed with her, there were so many posters around the house, I lost count. I looked at the CD case and saw the song playing was called White Horse…it sounded pretty depressing, but I didn't hear much because the song was coming to an end. I threw myself down on her bed and closed my eyes, listening to the next song. It had and up-toon kind of beat.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
she's going off about something that you said  
she doesn't, get your humor like I do_

It was true; nobody really understood Sabrina's humor like I did.

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like  
She'll never, know your story like I do_

I tried to imagine, Peter Pan, top of the school, Mr. Popular, Quarter back, Chick Magnet, listening to Taylor Swift and laughed. That would be awesome to get on video…

But never mind. I thought about the next line, No one could ever possibly no Grimm's story like I would. I was there with her almost every step of the way. I helped her up when she was down; I saved her butt every time it was in trouble. No one could possibly know anymore than me. Not even Daphne.

… OK maybe Daphne but that's it…

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,  
thinkin' bout the day when you'll wake up and find that,  
what your lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me  
you belong with me._

OK if you put this song in boy form…it would fit me perfectly. I listened carefully to the rest of it. Then I took the CD out of the radio and took it back into my room. I found a piece of loose leaf and began to re write the song. In my version. I was planning to give it to Grimm as soon as she got home, but I thought that would kind of be pushy.

So instead I would give it to her tomorrow night at the dance. I knew she would be going with Peter, but still…She needed to know….she needed to know how I really felt.

(Sabrina's POV)

Peter was driving me home from our date. But he wasn't talking to me at the moment. He was upset I had embarrassed him by wearing a t-shirt and sweats. I mean seriously, we were just going out for ice cream!

"Bye," I said looking at him. He turned away so he was facing his window. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the car. I slammed the door and lamely waved goodbye as he drove off without so much as a glance at me. You know sometimes I wonder why I even agreed to go out with him, you know?

I walked in the door and saw Puck lying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," I said smiling. Puck and I had been friends had been friends since we were thirteen. Of course, he still pranked me but…there are kinks in all friendships right?

"Hey," He said flinging himself off the couch, unsuccessfully, thus falling onto the floor. I giggled and walked over to him, holding out my hand. He took it and stood up.

"So what happened tonight? What'd he do this time?" Puck asked reading my mind. I sighed.

"He got embarrassed that I wore this outfit out in public." I said walking over to the stairs.

"Wow…that kid really has problems," Puck said following me up the stairs. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Yea, some serious problems," I snorted.

"So, you guys going to the dance tomorrow?" He asked but I just shook my head.

"I have a major Science exam Monday and I really need to start studying." I said turning the handle to my room "Are you going?"

"Yea, I figured maybe one of my old fan girls might still be into me and I thought I might want to have some fun tomorrow. Nothing gets too exciting anymore around here," He said. Puck had lost almost all of his fan girls when everyone knew he was best friends with the Grimm's. Now he was just another kid on the sidelines.

"Sounds cool," I said nodding my head. I smiled at him "Night Puck,"

"Night Grimm," He said and we drifted ways.

….The next night….

"So, Grimm, how do I Iook?" Puck asked descending the stairwell and I had to say…he looked pretty cute. I had to hide my blush.

"You look fine," I managed but then turned to him and smiled sweetly "You look great, Puck."

"Hey, it's the trickster king to you," He said and gave me a lopsided grin. I just rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I took a glass and filled it to the brim, then proceeded to chug it down. When I finished I set the glass in the sink and walked into the dining room to start studying but apparently, _somebody_, moved all my books.

"Ugh!" I sighed moving into the living room. I saw Red and Daphne on the couch.

"Guys did you see where Puck took my books?" I asked flinging myself onto the loveseat.

"Granny asked him to take them up to your room because she's going to have a friend over to talk in a little while and she wants the house to look neat," Daphne said without removing her eyes from the TV screen.

"Yea, and he said he left something up there for you," Red said eating popcorn.

"OK thanks…What movie are you guys watching anyway?" I asked

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians," The replied at the same time. Figures. Those girls were in a Logan Lerman faze…and I hate to admit it, but he is _really _cute.

I headed up the stairs, thinking about what Puck could have left upstairs for me. I shrugged to myself and walked into my room, immediately seeing my books on my desk, opened to the correct pages. Puck had the same test on Monday so he knew what the material was…but apparently he is choosing to not study for it. Oh well. I turned on my desk lamp and worked a little at a time, studying quickly. Science came very easily to me. I could be done studying within half an hour, which I was.

As I was turning to leave the room to get ready for bed, I saw a piece of loose leaf on my pillow. I picked it up and began to read:

_Dear Sabrina,_

_I just can't take it anymore, seeing you and that loser Pan. I don't know if you already know this or not, but the truth is, he doesn't really love you. You can just tell. Look I'm not really good at this kind of stuff s, just go into my room and press the play button on my stereo. I got something recorded for you. _

_P.S. Don't take my singing to seriously :p_

I looked up from the letter and walked out into the hallway and into his room. Once inside I pressed play and lied down on his bed. Hearing the beginning to Taylor Swift's song, _you belong with me _begin to play. Soon, Puck's voice began to sing, and I have to admit, he's really good.

_You're on the phone with your boyfriend  
He's upset  
He's going off about something that you said  
He doesn't, get your humor like I do._

_I'm in my room it's a typical Thursday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music he wouldn't like  
He'll never, know your story like I do_

_But he wears Jerseys, I wear a hoodie  
He's football captain and I'm just the best friend  
Waiting for the day that you'll wake up and find that  
what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here since Day 1 so why can't you see  
you belong with me, Grimm you belong with me._

_Fly in the sky with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this was always meant to be  
Thinking as I'm saving you as you fall out of the sky,  
Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a temper that could run out this whole town  
Though he's managed to take you too far down  
You say I'm fine I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doin' with a guy like that?_

_He wears posh sneakers, I wear worn ones  
He's football captain and I'm just the best friend  
thinking of the day when you'll wake up and find that  
what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here since Day 1 so why can't you see  
you belong with me, Grimm you belong with me._

_I remember you coming to my room in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know your bout to cry  
I know about your worries and you tell me bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here since day 1 so why can't you see  
You belong with me

_Standin by been waitin at your window  
All this time, how could you not know baby  
You belong with me, Grimm, You belong with me_

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me_

He spoke the final part.

_Grimm…You belong with _me.

And the whole time I just stayed on his bed shell shocked with a million things on my mind at once, the first one being what was to be done next…

(Puck's POV)

So, I have to admit, the dance wasn't all that bad. A few girls actually asked me to dance but I declined. When they weren't looking though, I turned around to the snack bar grabbed a handful of chips and chucked it at them. Then I would duck down and walk off to another part of the room. I also managed to destroy one of the banners. I had also been able to 'fix' the DJ station into making animal noises every 3 or 4 minutes.

A moo was heard across the room and everyone groaned at the interruption of their song. A few people sent glances my way, all I did was grin back at them, and then they would roll their eyes and return to whatever they were doing. It was pretty funny. I saw Peter across the room, talking with a bunch of his guy friends. Jessica Steinback was also with them, her arm was tightly holding onto Peter's arm and he didn't seem to mind one bit. In fact, I could have sworn I saw them making out when I got here. I had basically already known he was cheating on Sabrina, but she never believed me. I sighed and looked away from the picture.

Suddenly everyone was gasping in awe as someone entered the gym. I couldn't clearly see their face but one look was all I needed to know was that she was beautiful. Her hair was curled and fell loosely just below shoulder height and she had a white dress on that hugged her body and made her look H.O.T. _HOT! _

Let's face it, I'm a guy, I can't help it. I pushed to the front of the crowd to get to see who it really was. I smiled as I saw Grimm pushing Peter backwards slamming him into Jessica as they both hurdled toward the snack bar, Jessica flying into the punch and Peter into the PB and J dip. I found that hilarious, especially because Peter was allergic to peanuts. I started cracking up but the closer Grimm came towards me, the more nervous I became. She sent me a look I knew meant 'I heard it' and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I swallowed and was about to make a mad dash, when I heard her whisper.

"Your right. I do belong with you," She said before her lips crashed down on mine. It was a simple kiss that didn't last longer than two seconds. As she pulled away I kept my eyes closed.

"Please Grimm," I said "Don't punch me."

Then I felt pain soaring up and down my arm.

"I thought I told you not to punch me! You do not punch a king! Especially the Trickster king! The leader of-" I yelled but she stopped me.

"Stink pot _I _kissed _you_ that time. Why would I punch you? And the only reason I did was because you told me not to," She said taking a step closer to me.

"Still-," I said, about to complain.

"Just shut up and kiss me you dumb fairy!" She practically screamed.

"Hey!" I said before she crashed her lips down on mine.

And this time, I was glad to react.

**So how'd you like it? I tried to make it as In character as I possibly could but I think I failed.**

**Guys check out my profile and vote for my pole. Plus have a few awesome links for you guys to click around on!**

**My favorite link(besides the hug button ;) would be the link to my FAVORITE youtuber thecomputernerd01! BEST YOUTUBER EVER! GUYS CHECK HIM OUT AND SUBSCRIBE TO HIM OR I WILL NEVER UPDATE A STORY AGAIN! **

**OK so the last parts not true but seriously guys. Check him out and subscribe or I'll…do something.**

**And also be sure to Read and Review my stories because if you don't…**

…**I know where you live :D **


End file.
